Anita Koroshenko
Auntie, a general store worker who arrived in the beginning of Year 2. Currently staying at the Inn. Gifts Loved Rose, Rose themed items, Kefir Liked Flowers, Flower themed items, Beauty products Disliked Any fish, Fish bones, Seaweed Hated Triple Chocolate Cheesecake Personality + Charismatic | + Neighborly | + Dependable | = Determined | - Intrusive | - Emotionally Detached | - Persuasive A born-to-be salesman... saleswoman. Auntie will do anything in her power to persuade others into buying her products, which she truly believes to be the best. That's not to say she will disregard your needs, in fact she'll most likely find the exact thing you need... or at least that she thinks would be perfect for you. Her interest on helping satisfy people's needs, especially ones related to matters of love, definitely leads her to be very intrusive of her client's personal lives. All for the sake of better assistance, of course.... and to satisfy her craving for gossips. ♥ Her disregard for people's privacy makes her somewhat cold-hearted and arrogant, always putting her job before other's feelings. Example: "You lost an important treasure? Aw I'm so sorry to hear that! How dear was it to you? Did you get it from a lover? ...Or maybe from a steamy affair? Well, worry not, I've got this other even better product for you!! You're welcome, hun!" Of course that doesn't make her 100% tactless, after all she does try her best to come out as caring to raise people's trust and does have a sense of humour. She will go out of her way to listen to your problems at the thought of the long-time profit. Knowing everything about everyone and having them at her mercy is her ultimate goal. On a personal level, it goes without saying Auntie won't open up easily and it takes a long time for her to consider someone a friend due to her detachment. She's pretty reserved about sharing details about herself unless it's regarding her liked items. Background Just like most people, Anita was born into a perfectly average middle-class family, an only child with no outstanding talents. However her childhood was surpisingly uneventful, she did well at school, although not spectacularly, and had a healthy amount of friends. That made her blend into the ordinary crowd, without standing out negatively nor positively. This caused her parents to be uninvolved in her life; there was never a need to step in. That lack of praise and scolding from her progenitors lead her to become more and more detached from the world, instead indulging in observing the world from a sheltered peace of mind. Perhaps that was exactly how she found her new hobby - one to bring people together for her own personal entertainment. This newfound liking for manipulating people opened her path in business and advertisement, therefore finding her vocation in life. How fun was it to make people do exactly what she told them to, and to watch the outcome of her interactions affect people's lives? It was a natural choice for Auntie to study marketing and graduate without a problem. Had it not been for a unexpected pamphlet from Toffee Town, the fresh graduate would have surely found a regular job as a store clerk in the city, but the opportunity to work in a smaller town was too good to pass, especially with a guaranteed job and home for one season. It was a place where everyone knew each other, where she could more easily intrude into people's lives. A place without much competition where she could sell all kinds of products at ease, after all, there was supposed to be only one general store, right? Besides, the city life was really kind of a bore. How delightful! It almost seemed too good to be true, but the thought of a far more entertaining future was too alluring. Plus her parents didn't oppose it at all (nor did they encourage her much) so the decision was clear. Toffee Town Life spreading the mug virus Quotes Default: ''Hey sweetie! Looking for something? I can offer love advice too-'' Trivia - Has a taste for ordering awful lame items, the tackier the better. - Might be watching you when you least expect - May possibly randomly advertise products during a regular conversation (run away tv crew!) - Enjoys caring for her looks and tries to eat healthy - Has type 1 diabetes though practically only her family knows; taking insulin shots is part of her daily routine - Used to do ballet when she was a kiddo Gallery :thinking: WIP Category:Townsfolk